The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calathea, botanically known as Calathea hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘TWYCA0019 2’. The new cultivar originated as a sport from a Calathea plant designated ‘Indri’ (U.S. Plant No. 16,028) in the Spring of 2005 in Apopka, Fla.
A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in Spring, 2005.
The new cultivar was first propagated in the Summer of 2005 in Apopka, Fla. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by division and tissue culture over two generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.